Another moment
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: Sequel too One moment.


Okay, here are my warnings... All mistakes are mine! sometimes my mind has a mind of it's own, so, sorry if it dosen't make since. Also, this is the squel to One Moment, so, reading that first would be a good idea.

This is my first squel, and maybe my last.

Oh, to my only reviewer HAZMOT... this is the best I can do for inquiring minds...!

* * *

Xena jumped off Argo. She was back where she needed to be, Gabrielle's grave. Unlike last time, she wasn't here to give back a staff; she was here to die.

"Tell me what happen." The wind whispered, to Xena it sounded strangely like Gabrielle voice.

Xena stepped forward, standing directly in front of the cross, her wet hair stuck to her face, even those the wind was blowing hard. " Tell me what happen." Xena looked up to see Gabrielle; it was like she was ghost. Her bodies transparent, there was this bright yellow glow around her, and went those the wind was blowing hard nothing on Gabrielle body moved. But to Xena she was beautiful.

"Gabrielle." Xena finally spoke.

Gabrielle smiled. " Yes, it's me."

"But how." She wondered.

"Does it matter." Gabrielle looked idly around; She frowned. "Where are we?"

Xena paused before speaking. "Your grave."

Gabrielle looked around again, this time more tentatively. She noticed that there was tress on all three side of her, but strait ahead was nothing but sky. " You love looking at the stars, so, I figure this way you could see then and in the morning you could see the sunrise to." Gabrielle smiled. " I love it." There was a long pause between the friends. Gabrielle spoke up first. " Xena, you have to tell me what you did." For the first time in Xena life she up looked to see Gabrielle's eyes. Xena shock her head. " I- I can't." The words almost got stuck in her throat.

"You have too! Tell me what you did, Xena. Tell me." Gabrielle voice sounded tense; like there was something she wasn't telling her.

" I can't tell you! You'll think I'm a monster." Xena fell to the ground. " I am a monster." She whispered to herself. " I am, I am…" Gabrielle lowered herself to Xena; she placed her hand on her cheek and wipes a tear away. " Xena you are not a monster, you understand me!" Gabrielle voice rose in anger. She was anger at Xena for thinking like that; she was also anger at herself for dying. Mostly at herself, if, she would have been quicker, faster, smarter, and a better fighter, she would be alive now and her and Xena would be off somewhere on a mission or just hanging around the camp fire while she wrote stories and Xena sharpened her sword. Xena voice snaps Gabrielle out of her daydream. "I am a monster Gabrielle, you don't know what I did." Xena looked into Gabrielle eyes. " It shouldn't have been this way. You should be alive, happy, but you not and it's all my fault. If I wouldn't have let you come with me, maybe you still be alive."

Gabrielle frowned. " Maybe, or maybe I would have run off in the middle of the night and gotten killed before I got to the next town? All I know is that the time I spent with you, I was the happiest and I never change that for anything in the world. I love you Xena."

Xena rapped her hands around her stomach; she was cold all of a sudden. " I love you too." She felt weak and laid down. " I'm dying, Gabrielle." Xena said.

" I know. That's why I'm here." Gabrielle answered.

" Why, it ain't like I'm going to the Elysian Fields." Xena said sadly.

"Maybe not, but you need to tell someone. You need to let it go." She pleased.

Xena finally gave up. " Ok…"

"Gabrielle." Xena called for the tenth time. " Oh, come on. The water can be that good." She sighed. She looked around seeing Gabrielle nowhere she headed back up the path. " Maybe she finished up early and headed back to the village." Xena thought out loud. Xena was about halfway up the path back the village when she saw tiny bits of red drop on the grass below. Xena slowly started to follow the red drop with each step the drops got bigger and bigger, suddenly Xena stopped. The sight before her was shocking, there was blood every on the grass, the tress, the leaves, rocks, and dirt. Whenever Xena eyes could see, she saw red, blood red. It wasn't even a half a second before she noticed the body lying there in the thorn bushes. Xena heart stooped, she slowly got closer, her foot stops just short of Gabriele's head. She was barely recognizable; she had lost that sunshine color to her cheeks, she whole face was this abhorrent greenish-gray pale, her ruby red lips had disappear into this gray color that never could be Gabrielle's lips. Xena knees buckled underneath her, she fall next to her. "Gabrielle." She pulled her friend into her lap. " Everything going to be ok… ok." She started to rock back and forth.

Days later after burring her best friend, Xena walked into a pub, sword in hand. Only three people would escape that nigh with there alive, the bartender, a young women and her child.

" I killed them and not just killed them. I tortured them." Xena eyes left Gabrielle's. " The youngest boy was pleading with me not to kill him, he was even crying for his mother…. And I still killed him."

Gabrielle remade silent knowing Xena had more to say.

"I didn't just kill him, I killed him in front of his mother. The women he was crying for to save his life." She stopped.

" It's ok I forgive you." She spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME AFTER WHAT I DID!" she yelled, angrily.

Gabrielle looked up into the sky, " Xena did you know that MAN is the only animal that cry's and laughs,"

Xena gave Gabs a confused look. " No, I didn't."

"It is because he is the only animal that is stuck with the difference between how thing are and how they ought to be."

" What does that have to do with me?" She was very confused.

" A lot."

"I'm still dying." She voice was weak now, and in the corner her eye she could see the sun going down.

"I know, but it's okay, it's not that bad." Her voice was confronting.

"What going to happen to you, Gabrielle." Xena gently touched her creek.

" I don't know." She said.

" What going to happen to me?" her eyes started to close.

" I don't know that either." Long pause. " But I do know were going to be together." She confessed.

* * *

Okay, people you know what to do, but just in case you don't... hit the purple little box and tell me what you think. 


End file.
